Hogwarts Competition
by Noxar
Summary: To prepare the Hogwarts students, year five and above, for a live outside of the castles security, Dumbledore starts a project.
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts Competition**

**Summary**: To prepare the Hogwarts students, year five and above, for a live outside of the castles security, Dumbledore starts a project.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Again the great hall was filled by students, it was the first of September and another Hogwarts year was about to start. What the pupils didn't know was the fact that something quite interesting would take place, interesting at last for the older students.

The feast had ended, the pupils were waiting for their headmaster's annual speech, some growing tired already with their stomachs filled.

Dumbledore rose and looked down at those promising young witches and wizards. "Welcome students! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts."

The last chatter had died out, now the full attention was on Dumbledore.

"Sadly enough I have more than that to say. By now, you all know that Voldemort has returned!" When saying the name, the forbidden name aloud, many pupils, and even some teachers shuddered, one was temped to forget about the war when being in Hogwarts, where everything was comparatively safe. "I won't let my students departing from Hogwarts in the world, without being prepared. Because of that I have arranged a three-month long program here at Hogwarts. All the years below year five are billet out to the old Ravenclaw Castle in Wales, where they'll have regular lessons. All students from fifth year and up can decide between the two following options: You can either go to Ravenclaw Castle and have normal lessons like all others, or you stay here at Hogwarts, participating in the program. If you choose to do so, just tell your head of house, they'll tell me and I will form groups. Every group is assigned a certain territory, they have to defend and guard it. Apart from defending your home, you can complete certain tasks, finishing them will award you points. Other possibilities to achieve points are kidnapping a member of another team, taking some others territory, taking another teams badge, or stealing their treasure. You'll loose points when you are captured, or disarmed with a spell or potion. Every team is wearing badges, if you steal them you have to keep them for at least three hours, then points will be awarded and the badge will disappear, back to it's original owner. As I mentioned before, there are treasures. Every team has three treasures, they are deposited outside of their territory and cannot be moved. If you find another teams treasure, and overcome any possible guard, you have to guard it for five hours, than it will disappear and you'll have earned points. The treasure will reappear somewhere in the castle, the team that is finding the treasure at first can claim him as their own, then they have to guard it against the others. A shield spell is placed upon every member of the program, if he or she is hit with a curse the worst thing that can happen is falling unconscious. But the spell is able to remember the spell that had been cast, and every evening Professor McGonagall and I will go through the cast spells, awarding points for some of them. I can't tell you all possibilities of earning points, because there are too many, but I'm sure you'll discover them soon enough. Then you'll maybe wondering about how to take your exams when not learning anything during the first three months. First of all, every team has a mentor, a professor who will care about them. This professor will teach them some hours a day, when exactly is absolutely the teams choice, and you'll all find a personal library in your assigned territory. So you should be able to learn on your own. And the lessons for the remaining time of the year are already prepared, professor McGonagall and I are sure that you'll be able to follow the coursework and you'll be able to take your tests at the end of the year."

Everyone started to whisper at once. Those news were interesting, several children were complaining about why they couldn't participate, and the elder were talking about the game, as they called it.

"Students, listen!"

At once, a deep silence fell and all eyes were on Dumbledore.

"We are not doing this to motivate you to be brutal or enjoy power and might. No, we are allowing you to train for the life after Hogwarts. All those who are interested, please report to your head of house before you go to bed. Everyone else, please don't unpack, you'll be transferred to Ravenclaw Castle first thing tomorrow morning!"

--

Young Ginny Weasley was already looking forward to the game. She walked up to the Gryffindor common room, just behind Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The golden trio, as half of Hogwarts referred to them.

"Are you going to participate?"

"Sure thing mate. Just imagine, cursing those Slytherins," answered Harry, a broad grin in his face. He was clearly imaging cursing Malfoy with something nasty.

"They don't have to participate you know," said Hermione. As always she was thinking rationally. "And actually, they don't need to. I mean, most of them are going to be deatheaters anyway, the moment they drop out of Hogwarts, they won't have to fight as hard as we will have to."

Ginny smiled slightly. "Not always so rational, hm?" thought the girl. She knew possibly more about Slytherins than all other Gryffindors combined. Since third year she was friends with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, two sixth year Slytherins. And because of them she knew that not all Slytherins were pure evil.

_/ Flashback_

_Ginny Weasley, a third year Gryffindor, was trailing behind some students, taking more time than necessary to reach greenhouse number three. She never liked herbology that much. Suddenly she heard a noise, sounding strangely like someone crying. The young girl turned around and followed the nearly unnoticeable noise until she reached the lake. Still she could see no one, only her sensitive ears were listening to the noise. _

_Suddenly the girl noticed someone sitting in the tree, right above her. Though she was not able to recognise the person sitting in the tree, she looked up and asked softly:" Why are you crying?"_

_The person looked down, and Ginny could see that it was a boy. "Clear off Weasley!" the boy snapped, apparently angry that she had noticed him crying._

_Now Ginny recognised the boy, it was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin and always evil to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Strangely enough, he had never bin tormenting her as much as he had tormented the others._

_/ End flashback_

Ginny smiled. At that time, she had been too stubborn to leave, and after sometime Draco had told her why he had cried. Ginny had just sat there and listened, and Draco had learned that talking to others could help. It hadn't taken much time afterwards until they got to be great friends, and Ginny had befriended Blaise too, because he was Dracos best and only real friend.

"I just hope they won't mix the teams," said Harry suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione surprised.

"Well, you know, just imagine they'll mix the teams. So we would have to work together with Slytherins, for example," explained Harry.

The thought alone made Ron grimacing.

"Won't happen," he said. "Dumbledore knows that we would rather kill each other than working together."

"Maybe it's going to happen because of that. Dumbledore is trying to bring the houses together, haven't you noticed?" thought Ginny, but she didn't say it aloud, it could keep Harry and Ron from participating.

Hermione just shrugged, and Ginny was pretty sure that she was thinking the same.

"Well, anyways, I'm going to McGonagall, you coming too Gin?" asked Hermione, and Ginny nodded.

They went to McGonagall's office. There were already a line of Gryffindor students all waiting to go into the office.

"What's up here?" asked Hermione surprised.

"They don't allow anyone to participate," explained Lavender Brown. "As it seems your schoolwork has to be good enough, so they can be sure that you'll come through your exams at the end of the year."

"I thought something like that will happen," answered Hermione.

At last it was Ginny's turn to enter McGonagall's office.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, I have hoped that you would show up," greeted Professor McGonagall.

Ginny allowed herself a smile. She knew that her academic performance was good enough, McGonagall had offered her to skip sixth year and finish Hogwarts one year early, but Ginny had declined. She didn't want to miss an entire year.

"So I can participate?" the girl asked.

"Of course."

Ginny smiled at her professor and turned to leave.

"Just one thing, Miss Weasley. Professor Snape asked me to send you to him. He has something to discuss with you."

"Okay. Thank you professor," answered Ginny and left the office. She was curious about what Snape wanted, and went to the dungeon immediately. She had a knack for potions, and after Snape had realised that they had come to better terms. He did no longer sneer at her in potions, like he did with Ron and Harry, and he had given Ginny the possibility to use his private lab for experiments. In return she helped him brewing potions for the healing wing, and for whatever else he needed them.

The dungeons were cold an dark. In her first and second year, Ginny had feared that particulate area in Hogwarts, because of the Slytherins strolling through the dungeons, offending every Gryffindor they could. But since she became friends with Draco, no one dared insulting her. Even though their friendship wasn't well known in Hogwarts, Ron and Harry had no idea, Draco had made sure that the Slytherins left Ginny alone. And no Slytherin was stupid enough to alienate Draco Malfoy.

Ginny knocked at the door to Snape's office. Even thought she knew where his private chambers were, a privilege no Gryffindor except her had achieved, she wouldn't dare disturbing him there without being explicit told to go there.

"Enter!"

Ginny entered the office, it was barely lit, professor Snape seemed to enjoy the half-light. How he could stand it without becoming depressive was a mystery for Ginny.

"Ah, Miss Weasley. I presume you already registered for the headmasters program?" asked Snape, his voice as cold and distant as always.

"Yes Sir," answered Ginny calmly. "Professor McGonagall told me that you wanted to talk to me."

"Indeed. Sit down Miss Weasley."

Ginny followed the invitation and sat down opposite to the potion master.

"As you are surly aware, we can't continue our potion experiments during the game," began Snape.

"But stopping it now would be fatal," complained Ginny. They were working at a potion that would allow you to see through polyjuice potion, Dumbledore had ordered Snape to do so, and the potion master had asked Ginny to help him. Ginny had been honoured, and had agreed immediately.

Snape raised his hand to stop her. "Don't whine! There is no need to do so. As you know, the headmaster assigns a mentor to each team. The only possibility for us to work together at our potion is for you to be placed in the team I'll be mentoring. Should that happen, I expect you to sacrifice your free time to help me here. If you are not willing to do so, tell me know, and I will remove you from the experiment and finish alone." The potion master eyed Ginny carefully, he was fully aware of her potential and didn't want to remove her. But, he had to know if she was willing to work, even when her free time was considerably limited.

"Of course I will, professor," answered Ginny, nearly immediately after the professor had finished his sentence. "But what are we going to do if I'm not in your team?"

"That I'll think about later. But I'm sure we can find a solution for that problem. I'll tell you when we start researching again. You may leave now."

"Thank you Sir," answered Ginny and got up. She bid the professor a good night and left to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

**A/N**: Please tell me what you think! I'll try to update as often as possible, you know, everyone is more motivated when getting many reviews. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The great hall had never before been so deserted. Only about nineteen students had remained at Hogwarts, to Ginny's astonishment not one seventh-year had stayed. No, there was Cho Chang, but she seemed to be the only one.

"Morning Gin," greeted Harry, Ron managed to look up and mumbled something incomprehensible because his mouth was filled with breakfast.

Hermione frowned, she couldn't stand Ron's rather wilful relation to food.

Ginny seated herself next to Hermione. "You know what?" asked the girl after glancing around. "I know everyone here. And there are ways more Gryffindors than others."

"Too true," answered Harry. "They won't arrange all Gryffindors in one group, that would be absolutely unfair."

"Yeah, for the Gryffindors," muttered Ginny quietly. She had already learned that some decisions were made easier the less people knew about them.

When looking around, Ginny's eyes met Blaises and they had to grin. "Together with Draco and Blaise, that would be so cool," thought Ginny, smiling to herself.

Silence arose as headmaster Dumbledore entered the great hall, followed by the four heads of houses.

"Good morning students," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall and I spent a reasonable amount of time to divide you all into four different groups. Every team has a team leader and four members, only team five is an exception. Team five consists of only four students. So team leader for the first team is Harry Potter, the team members are: Ronald Weasley, Daphne Greangrass, Terry Boot, and Hannah Abbott."

Ron and Harry congratulated each other and smiled ruefully at Hermione. Then they seemed to remember Ginny and looked at her too, sad that she wasn't in their team. Theirs wasn't so bad, Hanna was okay, and Terry too, and Daphne was most likely one of the less complicated Slytherins available. Better than Parkinson by all means.

"Second teams leader is Cho Chang, team members are: Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Pansy Parkinson and Justin Finch-Fletchly."

"Third teams leader is Hermione Granger, team members are: Colin Creevy, Marietta Edgecombe, Theodore Nott and Michael Corner."

Ginny shot Hermione a pitiful glance, Marietta Edgecombe wasn't an easy one to deal with. But then, the girl realised that there was just one more group, and she would be together with…

"Team fours leader is Draco Malfoy, members are: Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood!"

Ginny was feeling immensely happy, she would be together with two of her best friends, and Luna wasn't that bad. She winked at Draco and the boy shot her an amused glance.

"Poor you, together with two Slytherins, and Ferretboy being one of them," said Harry and put his hand on Ginnys shoulder. "I do truly envy you."

"Maybe we could talk to Dumbledore, I mean, a Weasley and a Malfoy in the same team, that's completely crazy, that is," said Ron.

Amusement danced in Ginnys eyes. "Don't you worry about me Ron," grinned the girl. "I can look after myself."

Dumbledore continued to talk before Ron could answer. "Team leaders, would you please come up here?"

The four team leader, Harry Potter, Cho Chang, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, walked up to the staff table.

Blaise Zabini got up and made his way over to the Gryffindor table. "Hullo Weaslette," he greeted and smiled at Ginny. What had been an insult in earlier days had grown into a nickname.

"What do you want Zabini?" growled Ron. "Can't wait with teasing her, eh?"

Blaise smirked. "Don't bother thinking about why I'm here Weasel. Because I know that this would cost you too much time, I'm helping you. Your sister and I, we are both in the same team, so it is kinda normal that we are talking to each other. Maybe you realised that?"

Ron's face became red and he stuttered something unintelligibly.

"Bye Ron," smiled Ginny and left with Blaise.

"How cool is that, we are in the same team," laughed the girl.

"Couldn't have asked for more," agreed Blaise. "And Draco is there too, and this Lovegood girl. How is she?"

"Kinda crazy, but has a real knack for charms," answered Ginny. "And she's nice, if you look past her craziness."

"So tell me Gin, you had a nice holiday?"

Ginny nodded and started to tell Blaise everything, she was quite proud when she mentioned that she now had a hand-me-down firebolt. She had worked hard the whole summer, but then she had been able to afford one.

Draco returned, a dreamily looking Luna trailing behind him. "I got our plans," explained Draco and glanced at the papers in his hands. "We are in the dungeons, Slytherin common room and some corridors."

Professor Snape made his way over to them. "I am assigned to mentor you," said the tall professor.

Now everything Ginny had longed for had really come true, she could continue her research project!

"I will accompany you to your territory and go with you through the games handbook," explained the professor. "Meet me in the common room in about ten minutes."

"I don't think you know each other, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy this is Luna Lovegood," introduced Ginny.

"Hello," said Luna and shook the offered hands. "You can call me Loony if you like, most people around here do so, I don't know why, actually."

Blaise had to fight hard to keep the upcoming laughter inside. "Nice to meet you Luna."

Ginny was glad that the boys had no problem interacting with a Ravenclaw. But then, Slytherins weren't poor evil, they just didn't like Gryffindors and vice versa. Hufflepuffs weren't their most liked associates, simply because prejudice claimed that Hufflepuffs were stupid. But Ravenclaws, they were okay. And Luna was a poor-blood witch. And even though the boys tried to overcome their prejudices against half-bloods and muggleborns, years of learning that they were unworthy were hard to ignore.

The Slytherin common room was only unfamiliar to Luna, Ginny had been here before. Either with Harry, Ron and Hermione when pranking the Slytherins, or with Blaise and Draco.

It was a typical dungeon, stone walls and floor, torches lightening the room. The furniture was made of noble wood, decorated in green and silver. A warming fire crackled in the fireplace.

"Welcome to Slytherins heart," said Blaise overdramatically and grinned.

"A bit dark, isn't it?" asked Luna and looked around. "I bet it's a perfect brooding place for Derish snakes."

"Don't ask about it. Simply ignore those comments and everything will be fine," whispered Ginny.

Blaise and Draco had to laugh, and Luna, who hadn't heart Ginny's comment, didn't understand why.

The snake statue, that guarded the entrance to the common room, hissed silently before moving out of professor Snapes way.

"Sit down," ordered Snape.

"Professor?"

"Yes Mister Zabini?"

„What exactly is the function of a team mentor?"

"That is a good question, I myself am not sure," admitted the professor. "The headmaster didn't tell us anything, but I think that I am here to help you any way possible, because you are just four, the other teams however have five members."

"But you wouldn't come with us, cursing some Gryffindors?" asked Draco Malfoy.

Ginny scowled playfully and the others had to laugh.

"As much as I would like to, I fear that is something I can't do," replied Snape with honest sorrow. "But, I can teach you how to hex them properly."

"Now that sounds promising," murmured Blaise and even Luna, or maybe especially Luna seemed to be eager about learning something new. Ravenclaws!

"So, what do we have to do know?"

"Don't ask me Miss Weasley," scolded Snape. "I might remind you that there is already a leader."

All heads turned to Draco.

"Oh, well, uhm, now…" stuttered the boy, clearly not expecting to be a leader when Snape was around.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Please Mister Malfoy, you can do better than that."

Draco's pale face went a bit red. "Yes, sure. So, these papers here indicate that we have to find a team name. Suggestions?"

"What about Snakes?" asked Blaise.

"Too Slytherin," complained Ginny and Luna immediately, while Draco had nodded approvingly. Snape seemed to be slightly amused.

"Unicorn?" asked Luna, and to her surprise three loud voices answered as one: "Too girly." Snapes smile grew wider.

"Lions?" this time it was Ginny's suggestion, surprisingly answered by three: "Too Gryffindor!" Now real amusement seemed to dance in Snape's normally cold eyes.

"Eagle," said Luna, her voice dreamily again. "Too Ravenclaw," was the immediate complain. The smirk in Snape's face was nearly a real smile by now.

"How about Phoenix?" It had been Ginny's idea, and for the first time no one objected within the first five seconds. Snape had raised an eyebrow, but was silently waiting for any comments.

"Quite nice, but it doesn't really fit," said Luna after sometime. "You know, here we are, mixed from three houses, from Slytherin were all the bad guys are, from Gryffindor where the brave heroes are and Ravenclaw were the thinkers live. A group consisting of only Gryffindors, they could name themselves Phoenix, but we can't."

Snape nodded in agreement.

"And, most likely Harry has named his group already Phoenix," said Ginny and grinned.

"It doesn't have to be an animal," said Blaise suddenly. "What do you think about Shadow? I mean, Luna was quite right, we are a real mixture here. We, Draco and me are officially supporting the dark side and you Ginny are part of the light side, whilst Luna is standing somewhere in the middle. I thought Shadow would be kinda… appropriate."

"Shadow," repeated Draco thoughtfully. "I like it. Anyone against it?"

Three people nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's settled then," said Draco rather pleased. "I had feared that it would be much more difficult."

"That is the advantage of being only four," reminded Snape. "The less people are involved the quicker you are able to decide." The further display of rare emotions had gone, he was his old stern self again.

"What about an emblem?" asked Luna.

"Oh yes," said Draco. "That is the second point on this list, I was coming to that." He held a list in his hand, it was one of those papers Dumbledore had given him.

"I've got an idea. Can anyone give me a blank sheet of paper?" asked Ginny and the paper was handed to her immediately. She closed her eyes, and her wand pointed directly at the paper: "Cogito videre!" A thin silver streak weaved itself down on the paper and a picture formed.

The emblem was divided in two parts. The upper one was displaying a sunny day, blue sky and green grass. The other one showed a dark world, with a storm raging, black clouds and general darkness. In the middle, reaching over both parts was a word written: Shadow.

When Ginny had finished, she opened her eyes again and looked at the others. "So what do you think?"

The piece of paper travelled through all their hands, and after Snape had seen it they decided to keep the emblem. Just a second later their former emblems on their robes had vanished, and instead the Gryffindor, Slytherin or Ravenclaw crest, there was the shadow emblem.

"Dumbledore really is cool," said Ginny while watching her crest transform into the new one.

"That he is," answered Snape, still surprised about the old mans power.

Suddenly an image of the headmaster appeared in the middle of the common room. "Group five has been the first one to agree upon a name and an emblem. Therefore I award them five points. From now on they are known as Group Shadow!"

Snape smirked.

"You think everyone heard that?" asked Draco.

"Yep," answered Ginny. "And now we are leading."

"How do you know that?" asked Blaise.

"First, our group was the first one mentioned getting points. Though that is no proof, because we don't know if Dumbledore is commenting everything, that is." The girl pointed to an image on the stonewall.

Five crystal flasks were to bee seen, all empty but one. The flask with the tiny nametag that read "Shadow" was filled with a few small shiny grey stones.

"Cool."

"Group one has been the second to agree upon a name and an emblem! Therefore I award them three points. From now on they are known as Group Phoenix!"

"If he does that in the middle of the night I am going to murder him personally," said Snape grimly and the four children had to laugh.

"Told you Harry would name his group Phoenix," said Ginny, grinning.

"It's good that you know Potter and Weasley that well," answered Draco. "Now what are we supposed to do now?"

"I suggest reading the headmasters list?" said Snape and Draco blushed again.

"I'm not doing very well as a leader, hm? Well, anyways, professor Dumbledore writes that the official game would start tomorrow, so we would have time to get accustomed to our territory. But I have a better idea." The boy turned to Snape and the professor suspected something terrible.

Snape raised an eyebrow and scowled at Draco.

"You said you could learn us the right spells to hex Gryffindors? Sorry Gin."

Snape sighted. He shouldn't have said that. But then, he nodded. "Follow me!"

The four children followed Snape, Draco and Blaise were pretty sure about where they were going, but Ginny and Luna had no idea.

They reached an old portrait, displaying five young wizards, all wearing some sort of training clothes. "This is the entrance to the Slytherin training room. Every common room has one, but only few people are aware of that," explained Snape.

The portrait swung aside and they went through a door that had appeared before them.

The thought that such a room had to be somewhere near the Gryffindor common room and she had never before seen it, fascinated Ginny.

It was a huge training room, resembling the auror training room that Ginny had seen briefly when accompanying her dad to work, years ago.

"Go and change!" commanded Snape.

The children took the clothes that were neatly folded on the floor before them and went back into the common room to change.

"Today I will train you in duelling," explained Snape after they had returned. "Mister Malfoy, you'll start!"

**A/N: Hey, there's another one.  I'd really like to know what you think, so please send me reviews, pleeeease?**

**Many thanks to:**

**_oxymoron8_: Yeah, I know, I've read them too.**

**_miss devil's kiss_: Glad you liked it.**

**_ginevra-molly-malfoy_: Hope you like this chapter too.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

„Morning Gin, get up, come on!"

Ginny stirred a bit but didn't open her eyes.

"Hey! Breakfast is ready!" Luna started to shake her friend.

Ginny opened her eyes and moaned. "What time is it?"

Luna chuckled softly. "About eight."

"Ways to early," complained Ginny and set up. "Who made breakfast? Were?"

"I knew that would catch your attention," grinned Luna. "The houselves served breakfast in the common room. Blaise and Draco are up already, eating downstairs."

"'kay, I'll be there in a minute."

Luna smiled at her friend and left the seventh-year girls dormitory, where they had slept.

Ginny stretched her arms and legs and yawned. She had brewed potions with Snape last night and because of that she was reasonable tired. On top of that, all her muscles were sore from the training last night.

"Hey you managed," said Blaise as Ginny entered the common room. "It's about time I had to fight quite hard to keep Draco from eating the last eggs."

"Hey!" complained Draco.

"It's not as if it's not true," said Luna.

Ginny smiled and helped herself to some food. "What are we up to this morning? And where's Snape?"

"Oh he won't be around as all the time," explained Draco. "Dumbledores paper told me that there is a task." There he mad a dramatic intermission and grinned.

"Go on Drake," urged Blaise. "Don't keep us in suspense."

Draco grinned a little more. "Okay, okay. Today small red bunnies are roaming the castle, it's our job to catch ten of them and bring them back into the common room. After that they'll disappear and points are awarded to our team."

"Doesn't sound too difficult", said Ginny.

"Nope, we'll manage, I think," answered Luna.

"Any idea where our treasure is hidden?" asked Blaise suddenly. They had forgotten totally about the treasures.

Ginny shrugged. "No idea," she confessed. "Are we supposed to find them or are we told about their whereabouts?"

No it was Blaises turn to shrug and he turned to Draco. "You know something?"

Draco shook his head. "Nope, sorry."

"Look at Dumbledores parchment," suggested Luna. "I have a strong idea that it will tell us everything we need to know."

Draco stared at the parchment. "If you are as intelligent as Luna says, can you tell me where our treasures are?"

Faint lines appeared on the parchment and formed elaborately written words. "The treasures are for you to find, good luck!"

Draco had read the words out aloud. "Would have been too easy to tell us where they were," muttered the boy darkly. "I say, today we'll look for the bunnies and if we stumble over one of our treasures we're lucky. We can search for them tomorrow or after finding the bunnies."

"And if we find another teams treasure, what do we do then?" asked Luna.

Draco glared at her. "Just because I'm the team leader, that doesn't mean that you can stop thinking. I can't make all decisions."

"Sorry, Draco."

"I have an idea," said Blaise suddenly. "I know a charm that transforms an object into a portkey. Draco, don't you know that complicated spell that allows one to travel to another person? We could combine them."

"You mean I could travel with the help of my portkey to you, wherever you may be?" asked Ginny. She was truly astonished, there were so many things possible with the help of magic.

"Sounds nice," said Draco. "What object?"

Ginny smiled and pulled four long red hairs out. "I'm quite good at transformation, you know?" She moved her wand a bit and murmured an incantation, and the hair transformed into flaming red leather bands. Then she pulled four small pebbles out of her pocket and turned them into small orbs, filled with grey light. Another flick of her wand and the orbs attached themselves to the bands. "What about the orbs as objects?"

"You're unbelievable," muttered Draco, truly astonished. "Now let them become portkeys. Your turn Blaise."

The dark haired boy raised his wand and muttered a complicated sounding incantation, partly Latin and partly English. A faint blue glow arose out of Blaise's wand and moved to the orbs. There the glow seemed to cover the orb totally. "Done," said Blaise.

"Good, then it's my turn, I suppose," said Draco and waved energetically with his wand. "Persona vehere!" Silver light shot from his wand and mixed itself with the blue glow.

"Now, just touch the portkey and say the persons name where you want to be and it will transport you immediately," explained Draco.

"Can we go now?" asked Blaise. He rubbed his hands together, eager to do something.

"Just one thing," said Luna. "What do you think about enchanted parchments? We could communicate with them." The girl put four pieces of paper on the table and spelled them quickly. "Now everyone can read what the others are writing."

"That's an awfully complex spell," said Blaise totally in awe.

"I'm not in Ravenclaw for nothing," explained Luna. "We should go in two groups of two. So have more chances to find those bunnies."

"Yeah, I'll go with Ginny and you with Blaise, Luna," decided Draco. "Now let's go!"

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to Luna. "There are Slytherins in the other teams, I think it would be good to change the password to the common room."

"Okay, just a sec!" Draco climbed out of the common room and they could hear soft hissing.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked at Blaise.

"Only a true Slytherin can change the password, so it has to be changed by someone who is either the headmaster, or Slytherin and capable of speaking parsel," explained the boy. "Draco can speak parsel, but normally he isn't allowed to change the password, that is Snape's job. But I think we can overrule that."

"Snape can speak parsel too?" asked Luna surprised.

Blaise nodded and Draco's head appeared in the hole. "Won't you come?"

The other three made their way out of the common room.

* * *

"Now, what do you think, where would Dumbledore hide red bunnies?"

"No idea, honestly. Just keep your eyes open, and we'll find them," answered Draco.

They were somewhere near the Gryffindor common room, and hadn't spotted a bunny or an enemy so far.

"Draco, look," whispered Ginny and pointed at an old painting, showing a typical English garden.

"What?"

"There's a bunny in the painting. Hiding behind the big oak."

Draco looked closely. "Yeah, you're right. But how are we supposed to get the bunny out of the painting?"

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe," she mumbled and took out her wand.

The bunny had hopped out of his hiding place, eying them curiously. He seemed to feel secure, because he thought that the two students couldn't get him out of the painting.

"Accio bunny!" cried Ginny. The bunny had a frightened look in his face as he was hauled out of the picture into Ginnys waiting hand.

"Brilliant," congratulated Draco. He conjured a bag out of nowhere and they put the bunny into it. "You think that works again? Accio bunny!" Draco had pointed at nowhere particular, and nothing happened.

"Would have been too easy," said Ginny.

Suddenly a picture of Dumbledore appeared right before them. "Nice try. Five points are awarded to your team for a good idea." Then, the picture disappeared.

Ginny and Draco looked at each other. "He's crazy, you know?" laughed Ginny.

"That he is," agreed Draco. "Now let's look for those other bunnies."

"We've got one," scribbled Ginny on the parchment.

"Ha, we're better, got two already," was the immediate reply.

"They've got two, just seven more to find," informed Ginny.

"We can't allow them to be better," said Draco grinning.

Ginny too smiled and they went off to find those other red bunnies.

It didn't take them long. They caught one, sleeping behind a statue, one just running in the hallway before them, another hiding in a chandelier, and the last one looking directly at them while sitting on a stairway. Together with the five Blaise and Luna had found, they had the required ten.

"Let's return to the common room," suggested Ginny.

Suddenly there were two loud 'BANGS' and Blaise and Luna appeared next to them. "We have a problem," said Blaise, breathing hard.

"They took our territory," added Luna.

"What?" asked Draco and Ginny simultaneously.

"How?"

"We forgot to cast wards around our area," explained Blaise. "Bloody Potter and his team came and took it. We were on our way to the common room when we run into them. Managed to get away without being hexed."

"Shit," swore Draco. "We are such idiots."

"Have they taken the common room?" asked Ginny.

"No, they couldn't go past the snake, good thing we changed the password," answered Luna.

"Draco, you think Daphne knows about the secret entrance into the training room?"

Draco shook his head.

"Well, we can return to our common room and fight Potters team from there. They'll be surprised how we managed to get in," explained Blaise.

"How many are down there?" asked Draco.

"Everyone bout that Ravenclaw, what was his name? Boot I think. No idea where they left him," answered Blaise.

"Good. Blaise, Luna, you're able to handle four of them?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah think so. But what about you?" asked Blaise.

Ginny smirked dangerously. "I bet Harry forgot that the Gryffindor common room has a secret entry too. Draco and I are going to visit their common room."

Draco grinned.

"It is not wise to divide between two common rooms," objected Luna.

"We won't," promised Draco. "We are just invading their common room, cause some mayhem, lock them out and disappear again."

"Good plan mate," congratulated Blaise. "Come on Luna, we have to go."

* * *

The entrance to the secret passageway was behind an old painting of Salazar Slytherin.

"How fitting," mumbled Luna when they climbed into it. The passageway was dusty and dirty.

"No one ever bothered cleaning here?"

"Not many people use this way," answered Blaise. "It isn't generally known. Only Slytherins know about it, and not all."

They followed the way for about five minutes until they reached the training room. "Here we are," grinned Blaise.

They entered the common room and were pleased to notice that Potters team hadn't managed to break in yet.

"Shhhh, can you hear them?" whispered Luna, and after listening intensely, Blaise could hear some voices.

"Get on with it Harry! It's just a damn snake!" That was Weasley.

"It's not that easy Ron," answered another male voice, Potter for sure. "The bloody snake won't let me in."

"Of course not!" It was an arrogant voice, Daphne. "It won't let you in before you say the right password."

"And? I tried that before and it didn't work," complained Harry. "Maybe you gave me the wrong password?"

"And why would I do that Potter?"

"Stop it you two. Fighting won't help us!" The fourth voice belonged to Hannah Abbott, typically Hufflepuff to end a fight.

"Most likely Draco has changed the password," said Daphne after some seconds.

"Intelligent girl, that one," whispered Blaise and Luna had to giggle.

"Potter speaks parsel, he can't change the password, can he?" asked the girl, suddenly afraid.

Blaise shook his head. "No, only a true Slytherin can, a Gryffindor could never be a true Slytherin."

"How does one change the password?" asked Weasley.

"You can't," answered Daphne, Blaise was sure that the girl was smirking. "Only someone who speaks parsel can."

"But I can," said Potter. "What do I have to tell the snake?"

"Just the obvious," answered Daphne. "Tell it that you want to change the password."

Potter hissed something and the snake hissed back. The snake's answer sounded amused.

"It says I can't change it," complained Potter.

"Of course you can't. You have to be a Slytherin," answered Daphne.

"You could have told us that before," said Weasley. The famous Weasley temper was coming through, Blaise was sure that the red-head was ready to explode.

"I have the perfect plan," grinned Blaise. "Come on!" He led Luna to a portrait of a young Salazar Slytherin and shoved it aside.

"How many secret passageways are here?" asked Luna and shook her head.

"I have no idea," admitted Blaise. "Draco and I found many, but not all."

They climbed into the gangway and after following it for a short time, they ended in the wall to the right of potter's team.

"Cool," whispered Luna. "Perfect."

"That it is," nodded Blaise. "On three. Let's try to stun Potter, he's worth the most."

Luna nodded and started to count. "One… two… three. Stupefy!"

Two bolts of red light shot at Potters team, both directed at Potter. The boy dived aside and avoided being hit marginally. "Fight back," yelled Weasley, but they didn't see their enemy.

"I love this," grinned Luna. They had shrunk back into the corridor the moment their curses left their wands, and now they were invisible for Potters team.

"I say, we'll try the same again. On three! One, two, three! Stupefy!" Again they cast the stunning spell, but Potter was able to avoid it again. Damn seeker reflexes.

This time, Weasley had spotted the two enemies. "They are in the wall," cried the red-head and directed his wand at the wall where Blaise and Luna had disappeared again. "Bombarda!"

Stones were everywhere, and a huge hole had been blasted into the wall. Blaise and Luna were unharmed, but clearly visible for the four others.

"Protego!" Luna had cast a strong shield charm, all curses cast by their enemies bounced off completely harmless.

Blaise fired stunning spell after stunning spell, he had already caught Abbott and Daphne who had never been a good dueller.

By then, Potter and Weasley had copied Blaise and Luna's technique, Weasley had cast the shield charm, and Potter was firing curses.

"We have to do something," whispered Luna. The strain was clearly visible in her face, she couldn't hold the shield much longer.

"Can you cast an illusion-charm?"

"Sure, why?"

"Even an illusion of us?"

Luna nodded. "It's a bit difficult, but I think I'll manage."

"Good. I'll shield us both, and you cast as many illusions of us both in this corridor as you can. The moment you've done that we'll jump out and move between them, that should confuse Potter and Weasley a bit," explained Blaise. "Protego!"

"Simulatio persona amoveo!" cried Luna and the corridor was filled with moving Blaises and Lunas.

They both jumped out of their hiding place and moved between the illusions. "Stupor!" yelled Blaise and Ron fell.

"Evervate!" cried Harry and Ron was awake again. "Reducto!"

Some illusions turned to dust.

"Flagrare!" whispered Luna and the spell hit Potter in the back.

The boy fell down, but came up again. "Rictusempra!"

Blaise cried out in agony, as the curse left an open gash in his face. "Offensare!" They had learned that curse in yesterdays training.

Potter stumbled down and hit the floor hard.

"Petrificus totalus!" Lunas curse missed Weasley by an inch.

The red-head bent down and grabbed Harry. "We have to leave!"

Potter nodded befuddled. Potter held Hanna Abbotts hand, and Weasley took Daphnes, and suddenly they disappeared.

Blaise breathed heavenly. "We won!"

"We did," agreed Luna. "But we have to treat your wound, that doesn't look good."

First thing they did after entering the common room was closing the now not so secret passageway Ron had ruined.

"So you won your first fight?"

Both children were startled when they heard Snapes voice. "We did," answered Blaise.

"Well done! But it wouldn't have been necessary when you had thought about warding your territory," scolded Snape.

"We noticed that too," said Blaise.

"Professor, do you have a healing paste?" asked Luna. "I can cast a healing charm, but this wound would heal quicker with a paste."

Snape nodded.

* * *

"So, where's the entrance?"

"Before your eyes Draco," answered Ginny. They were standing before a huge painting of Godric Gryffindor. "Bravery!"

The portrait smiled at Ginny and swung aside.

"Come on Draco."

They entered the passageway. "You know what I'm thinking?" asked Draco. "The secret entrance to the Slytherin training room is behind a picture of Salazar Slytherin, the one into the Gryffindor common room behind Godric Gryffindor. Are there similar entrances into the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw common room?"

"Interesting idea. I think we'll find out eventually," answered Ginny. "Here we are, welcome to the lions den."

"Ways to colourful," said Draco. "What do we do now?"

"Causing mayhem of course, what else?" Ginny had to laugh when she saw Draco's confused look. "First we should lock them out. Can you test wards?"

Draco nodded and closed his eyes. He had an ability for understanding already cast magic that was beyond a typical student's. "There are wards up to shield this place, but only the direct entrance. Not very complex, I think we could break through them if we wanted to."

"No need for that, they don't have to know that we can analyse wards," answered Ginny. "Hey, we can cast a silencing charm on the fat lady!"

"Why would we do that?"

"The fat lady has to ask for the password before letting you through. So if she can't ask, there's no use in shouting the password in her face, she won't let you into the common room," explained the girl.

A wicked grin appeared in Draco's face. "Bloody brilliant. I'll do that!" The boy climbed back in the passageway, and only seconds later, Ginny heard the complaining voice of the fat lady: "Hey, what are you doing, stop that, no…"

Draco appeared in the common room and grinned. "Was about time that someone shut her up. I really prefer the snake."

Ginny smiled. "I think it's about time to return into the common room."

Draco nodded and off they were.

* * *

**A/N**: So here you are, hope you like it. And sorry for the stupid poor-blood mistake… even though I somehow like poor-blood more… ;)

-x-LoneStar-x-: Well, now they started to fight, hope you liked it.

00jade: Thank you very much.

Sympathetic Me: Yeah, stupid mistake that. Thank you, and keep reading.

oxymoron8: Quite likely that they win, but it won't bet hat easy. Hope you liked the chapter, and thanks for the review.

miss devil's kiss: We'll see, we'll see ;)

soundwave268: Thanks a lot. Hope you like this chapter too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

„I still don't think that's a good idea!"

"Yeah, but it's the only one we've left."

Luna shrugged. "Well, I'm not the one who's going to ask!"

"No one expected you to. Draco will do that."

"And he has Ginny. Everyone knows that Snape likes Ginny, even though no one knows why," answered Luna.

"And you are a Ravenclaw? Ginny's the best potion student Snape has ever had, no wonder he likes her," said Blaise and looked at the blonde girl.

"Oh yes, that," agreed Luna. "Hey, wait a moment. Ginny is still out there, isn't she?"

Blaise nodded gravely.

The two students were sitting behind the Snake that guarded the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Professor Snape had shown them a useful spell that allowed them to see through the snake's eyes.

"It's ways to calm," said Luna. "Where are they?"

"Still chasing Ginny, I suppose," answered Blaise. "The girls quick, but with three teams after her…"

"Don't worry for Ginny, she can manage that," said Luna, surprisingly confident.

Now it was Blaise's turn to shrug. "Where's Draco?"

"Asking Snape."

--

Draco stood outside the potion lab that bordered the Slytherin common room. Snape was brewing inside, sometimes murmuring to himself.

"Professor?"

"What is it? I told you not to bother me when I'm brewing!" snapped the professor. Hadn't it been an emergency, Draco wouldn't have dared to disturb the professor.

"If I'm right, your private quarters have a connection to the Slytherin common room?"

The Professor looked up and studied Draco's face. "Yes, there is one. Why?"

Draco sighted. "We need to borrow it."

--

Ginny was running, faster then ever before. She cast a quick glance behind her shoulders, and frowned. At least two teams were running shortly after her, firing curses and spells at her back. Fortunately Ginny possessed marvellous reflexes, and she had been able to dodge all curses until now.

"Stupor!"

Ginny swirled around, the stunning spell missed here by mere inches. "Ron, how dare you!" cried the red-head, looking furiously at her brother. Ron shrank back immediately, and Ginny grinned, it was so easy to intimidate her brother.

"Get her!" cried someone, Ginny assumed it was Parkinson. "No wonder," Ginny thought. "She hates me, because I'm in the same team as her soul-mate Draco."

And Ginny was running again. By now she already started to feel weak, the energy-charm she had placed upon herself was wearing up.

The girls dark brown eyes eyed the surroundings carefully. With a sudden shock of relief Ginny noticed that she was in the fourth corridor. "Room of Requirement!" thought Ginny and an inconspicuous door appeared to her right.

Quickly, the girl disappeared, leaving some outraged chasers behind.

Breathing hardly, the girl leant on the wall.

She had escaped, luck was returning to her at last. Now, that she could stop worrying about herself, she was thinking about Draco. Hope he escaped too.

--

"Look. It's Daphne, Theodore and two Ravenclaws I don't know," whispered Blaise.

"Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe," supplied Luna helpfully. "Where?"

"Behind the statues," answered Blaise. "Look, Theodore is not good at hiding himself, broad has he is."

Luna had to chuckle, she could see the dark haired boy, hiding rather untalented behind an enormous Salazar Slytherin statue.

Suddenly someone slammed a door behind them and both students jumped around in surprise.

"What has happened," snarled Snape, a very unhappy looking Draco behind him.

"Erm, well Sir," started Blaise, but Luna interrupted him.

"Let me explain," said the blonde Ravenclaw, surprisingly calm. But then, nothing could ever shock Luna, not even a furious potion master.

--

The day had started all to well. Breakfast had been great, and they had been in a wonderful mood. After eating they had decided to look for their treasures, because Dumbledore hadn't advised them a new task. They had divided themselves again, Draco was searching together with Ginny, and Blaise with Luna.

"What do you think about the owlery?" wondered Ginny. "Would be a nice place to hide a treasure, don't you think?"

Draco nodded.

They made their way to the owlery without running into someone else, and were quite happy when they really saw a treasure.

"Typically Dumbledore," thought Draco as he looked at the blinking and shining pile. "It's glowing red."

"Yeah," agreed Ginny. "What does that mean?"

"That it's not yours," answered someone behind them.

Draco and Ginny spun around, only to face Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho, Hanna, Terry, Neville, Pansy, Colin, Michael and Seamus, pointing at them with their wands.

"A trap," muttered Ginny darkly. "I should have known that."

"Why?" asked Draco surprised.

"He," the girl pointed at her brother. "He knows how much I love the owlery, he just figured that I would come here, eventually."

"I think you're giving Weasley too much credit," said Draco, grinning. "I bet it was plain luck."

Ron's face was getting redder and redder. "Stop talking, you two," yelled the red-head. "And it wasn't my plan, it was Hermione's."

"See?" asked Draco. "Told ya, Weasley couldn't do that."

"Yeah I guess you are right," said Ginny. "Hermione, I'm utterly crestfallen, how could you do that to me, using my secrets against me?"

Hermione appeared actually guilty, a fact that amused Ginny.

"Can you see their nice little faces? How they are glowing with pride that they caught us," said Draco and grinned.

"And they teamed up, thought they needed three teams to catch us both," said Ginny, laughing hard. The confused expression in Harry's face was priceless. "No, not three, this is mainly one and a half. I guess the others are searching for Blaise and Luna."

"I guess they expect us to be quiet and feel ashamed because we got caught," whispered Draco into Ginnys ear, fighting really hard to keep the laughter inside when he saw Ron's face becoming the colour of a ripe tomato.

"Would you two stop talking, now?" yelled Ron again. "We caught you!"

"Hey, he noticed," whispered Ginny back to Draco.

Their hands had wandered to their necks, where the portkey hang. This had gone unnoticed to the others, because they had concentrated on their chatter.

"But, sadly as it is, I fear we can't lose more time with chatting with you," said Draco and waved with his left hand. "Good bye!"

They reached for their portkeys simultaneously, waited some seconds and were rather surprised when nothing happened.

"Never heard of anti portkey wards, have you?" asked Hermione, a smug look on her face. "Those won't help you."

Ginny and Draco shared a quick look. "You remember Snape's 'when you're outnumbered' lection?" asked Ginny.

"That's an easy one. Give up, come with us, and we won't use curses," cut Harry in. "Come on now."

"They have no idea about how to imprison someone," said Draco. "And yes I can remember it."

"Well then," said Ginny. "NOW!"

And the world exploded.

--

Luna and Blaise had been searching for a while, actually locating a treasure in the library. This treasure hadn't been found by another team, so they claimed it as their own and spelled it to look like an old book. Afterwards they placed it in the section 'Books for history of magic'. A section that was nearly never scanned by students, and the treasure would be relatively secure there.

"Blaise? I have a bad feeling," said Luna suddenly. "Something happened to Draco and Ginny."

"And something bad will happen with you too," said another voice, It was Pansy Parkinson, together with many others. As it seemed, the three other teams had ganged together against Draco's.

Luna didn't waste any time, she grabbed Blaises hand and touched her portkey. They disappeared immediately.

"Why fleeing?" asked Blaise angry. "We could've taken them! They were only four!"

"They were building an anti portkey ward," explained Luna.

"How do you know that?"

"I can feel performed magic," answered the girl. "We could have taken them still, but we can't help Draco and Ginny whilst duelling those."

"And how can we help Draco and Ginny now?"

"Wait." Luna pointed her wand at the floor and moved it in a complex way, muttering a whole string of Latin words.

A bright flash erupted out of her wand and they could see a miniature image of Draco and Ginny, being confronted by eleven members of other teams.

"Now they are outnumbered," admitted Blaise.

Half a second later the miniature Ginny whispered: "You remember Snape's 'when you're outnumbered' lection?"

"How did you do that?" asked Blaise.

"It's not so difficult at all, and I'm not in Ravenclaw for nothing," answered Luna. "It's a spell bounded to their portkeys. Even though the anti portkey wards stop their function as portkeys, they can still be used as cameras."

"Well then," said the miniature Ginny. "NOW!"

And the world exploded.

--

Ginny coughed, dust was everywhere, and a thick fog concealed everything. "Draco, where are you?"

"Ginny? Ginny!" cried Draco, who couldn't locate her either.

"Catch them," yelled Harry and curses started to flow.

"Run Ginny!", cried Draco and did the same.

Ginny tried to escape the fog and simply run, bumping into various people, but ignoring them. Her sight was immediately better when she left the owlery, but the others had discovered that too and basically everyone seemed to chase her now.

And Ginny started to run.

--

Draco noticed that no one was following him. They all chased Ginny, and the boy wasn't able to do anything against that.

He grabbed his portkey, planning to go to Blaise and Luna, but again, nothing happened. "Shit," whispered the boy and started to run back to the Slytherin common room.

--

Blaise and Luna had watched the whole scene with interest and were debating about what to do when Draco burst into the common room.

"Ginny's not here?", asked the boy, breathing hard.

Blaise shook his head. "Sorry mate. But she isn't caught yet, still running." He pointed at the miniature figures on the floor. One showing Ginny, running and dodging spells, the other showed Draco, standing in the Slytherin common room.

Luna flicked with her wand and the miniature Draco disappeared.

"What now?" asked Blaise.

"We have to help Ginny," said Draco.

"We don't have to," answered Luna and pointed at the floor. "Se went into the room of requirement, there she should be safe."

"I'll go and get professor Snape. It won't be long and they'll guard the entrance to our common room. There is a connection between the common room and Snape's private quarters, I'll ask him if we can use that one," said Draco. And off he was.

Luna and Blaise crept to the Snake and started watching the corridor.

--

Snape had listened carefully, and shook his head. "Why doesn't Ginny come back here with her portkey?"

"Because they haven't placed an anti portkey ward around us in the owlery, they placed the ward on us. Neither her nor I can use a portkey right now, Granger didn't really seemed to know what she did," explained Draco.

"I see," answered the professor. "I can remove that curse later. For now, Mister Zabini, go and get Ginny!"

Blaise looked at him bewildered, until understanding crossed his face. "That we haven't thought about that…" He grabbed for his portkey and was gone.

They waited for about a minute until Ginny and Blaise appeared.

"Now listen you four," began Snape. "The owlery is a classical place for a trap, because there is only one way in and out. Be more careful in the future. Mister Malfoy, Miss Weasley, come with me, we have to remove that curse."

* * *

**A/N: So there's another one. Please be nice and leave some reviews**.

**miss devil's kiss**: I really like them being evil... ;)

**oxymoron8**: Yeah, good idea, they'll do that. No not every time, you'll see 

**00jade**: I don't know yet. You want them to?

**-x-LoneStar-x-:** Yeah, you know Harry. All impulsive, typical Gryffindor.

**McFlyFan101**: Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

„Uhm, Sir?"

Snape didn't even bother to ask who was disturbing him, there was only one person allowed into his personal potions lab, and that wasn't his godson.

„What can I do for you Miss Weasley?" He had always liked the red-head, maybe because she resembled Lily Potter in some ways. Excellent potion students, they both had been.

„I was just wondering, we cursed the other teams, stole their treasures and stuff, but we didn't ever use potions against them," said the girl. By now, she had fully entered the lab and closed the door behind her. „What are you brewing Sir?" Ginny eyed the bubbling potion curiously.

„Nothing you should be concerned about," answered Snape. A short motion with his wand later, the cauldron dissapeared out of sight. „So, about your idea..."

„It wasn't mine, actually," said the girl and seated herself next to Snape. „Blaise thought of it. As we speak, the boys are thinking about different possibilities to use potions we have already learned to brew. But I thought about something more... complex."

Snapes began to show some interest in Ginnys idea. „Go on.".

„I have read about a potion, quite difficult to brew. It's some kind of a confusion potion I guess, causing the target to do something absolutely sensless."

Snape nodded interested. „I think I know what you mean. There is a potion, called Draught of Confusion. Mostly used to undermine a persons rational thinking. After consuming that potion, the person would start to babble. Telling everything that would cross his head. Normally it's used to elicit someone's secrets."

Ginny wrinkled her forhead. „Using Veritaserum would provide the answer ways quicker."

Snape nodded, he enjoyed having a conversation with someone who actually dared to use his mind. „Of course it is. But the permitted use of Veritaserum is highly limited. And brewing Veritaserum is a task for a highly skilled potion master, whereas the Draught of Confusion is easier to brew."

„I see," answered Ginny. „But it's still overcharging a students ability?"

„What is your exact plan with it?"

„I'm not sure if it would work," confessed Ginny. „Normally it's a clear liquid?"

„Yes."

„I wondered, but after adding some potatoe flour and heating it up for about an hour, it should have transformed into a paste?"

Snape considered Ginnys idea for some moments. Once again he was astonished by her thinking. „You'll make a great potion master one day," thought the professor, though he would have never admitted it. „That would work. Why?"

„And would it affect the person, or just the area where it would be applied to?"

„Could you give me some more details?"

Ginny sighted. Inwardly, she still feared that her idea was proven stupid. „Just imagine, if someone steps into the paste, his feet would go crazy, taking the person wherever they want, without taking direct commands from his brain. Or touch it? And his hands going crazy?"

A small and rare smile appeared in Snapes face, and Ginny led out a breath, she hadn't realised she was holding.

„Miss Weasley, remind me again, why where you sorted into Gryffindor?"

Ginny grinned. „Because the Slytherins would have eaten me alive before I got to know Draco and Blaise."

„Too true," answered Snape. „Well, back to your plan, I think it would work exactly as you thought it would. Maybe one would have to spell the paste a bit. Are you good at charms?"

„I am, but as much as I know, Luna is better," answered Ginny.

„Possible," agreed Snape. „Most Ravenclaw students are talented in charms."

„Sometimes I wonder if there are certain skills tied to the house where you are in," said Ginny.

Snape nodded, the girl was quite good at noticing those little details. „Go on," he urged Ginny.

„Well, you see, the Slytherins all seem to be kinda good at potions. Most of them at last."

„Most of them," agreed Snape thinking of the Parkinson girl. She really wasn't good at potions, always recieving the lowest passing marks.

„The Hufflepuffs have a knack for herbeology. Ravenclaws seem to be good at charms, and Gryffindors generally are talented in Tranfiguration. And then there's Defense against the dark arts, but I have no idea where to place that."

„I think you are right Miss Weasley," said Snape. „I noticed that back when I was a pupil, and I asked the headmaster about it many years later. Of course he denied it, but I have a strong feeling that the sorting hat recognises these talents and consideres them when sorting the new students."

Ginny nodded. „Could be," she answered with a shrug. „Now, about the Draught..."

„You should realise that plan of yours."

„Really? But there's still the problem that I have no idea how to brew the Draught of Confusion."

Snape folded his arms and eyed her sceptically. „The boys are thinking about potions themselves?"

Ginny nodded.

„Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Blaise are quite skilled potion makers themselves," muttered Snape more to himself than to Ginny. „Not as good as you are, but quite capable of brewing something a little complicated. Would you please tell them to meet me here?"

„Sure thing, sir," answered Ginny and left the potion lab.

--

„And then about those dungbombs..."

Ginny smiled as she watched Blaise and Draco chatting back and forth about the use of different potions. Luna sat next to the boys, reading a book about advanced charms, Ginny was sure that they were beyond newts level. Most likely, she was searching about something to bother Harry's team with, when needed she could be quite wicked.

The day was a quiet one, Dumbledore had announced a day of rest for all teams.

A short glance to the points showed Ginny that they were still leading, but close behind them was Harrys team.

Only days before the other three teams had ganged up against Draco's team, and had tried to defeat them, only to realise that they didn't manage to do exactly that. So they had broken their truce and started to fight against each other as well. And Harry's team was better then the other two, followed by Hermione's and then Cho's.

„Hey guys!"

„Hey Gin! What's up?"

„Professor Snape wants to meet us in his potion lab right now," explained Ginny. „Come on!"

„We didn't do anything wrong, now did we?" asked Luna while putting her book away and getting up.

„Nope. It's about potions," said Ginny. „Draco, Blaise, get up!"

„Yes Sir!" grinned Blaise and both boys got to their feet.

Since Snape's lab was directly connected with the common room, they didn't have to worry about falling into a snare. And it was a resting day, but they had gotten used to beeing careful all the time.

They entered Snape's personal potion laboratory after knocking softly. Ginny was amazed at how much the room had changed since beeing there only minutes ago.

Snape had somehow enlarged the room, there were four cauldrons in a row like in the potion classroom. „Get a seat everyone."

The four students hurried to the cauldrons and sat down eagerly.

„Miss Weasley here suggested using potions to defeat the other teams," said Snape. „I was discussing a particular difficult potion with her. Miss Weasley should be capable of brewing it, but you are not!"

Ginny grinned at Draco and Blaises expressions. Even though Luna didn't appear to be surprised, Ginny knew that none of them had known about her potion skill. And it was a rare event for Snape to praise anyone, especially someone out of Slytherin.

„Miss Weasley told me that you, Draco and Blaise, have discussed other possibilities about using potions against your enemies. What ideas did you have?"

Draco and Blaise exchanged glances. „Not so much Sir,", said Draco. „We thought about slipping a sleeping potion into the kitchen. A houself there told us that the other teams got their eating from there as well as we do. So we'll get our meals quite early and tell Dobby to poison everything else with the sleeping potion."

„Dobby is here?" asked Snape surprised.

Draco nodded. „Yeah, after beeing freed by Potter Dumbledore hired him. Now he's working in the kitchen."

„And you think he's more loyal to you than to Potter?"

Draco looked a bit uncertain. „Well I guess. I mean, he always cared for me when father was... unhappy with me. And I can get Dobby to promise me not to tell anyone. And he would never break a promise."

Snape nodded. „That does sound like a good plan. Anything else?"

„Yeah well..." began Blaise.

„Spill it out Mister Zabini," requested Snape.

„It's a stupid idea, really..."

„How are we supposed to confirm you in that thought if you aren't telling us?"

Blaise shrugged. „There are some places ideal for a trap, like the entry to the owlery, or the corridore before our common room. We could stick some containers with a freezing potion on the ceiling. When enemies decide to take a walk there and one of us is near, he or she could open those containers and the freezing potion would drop down on them and freez them."

„You know, if that's one of your stupid ideas, i don't want to know what an intelligent one looks like," said Ginny grinning.

„I think it's bloody brilliant," said Draco and clapped his friend on the back. „Just... I don't know how to brew a freezing potion." He looked hopefully at Snape.

„I know one," said Blaise before Snape was able to answer.

„Can you brew it?" asked Snape.

Blaise nodded eagerly. „Sure Sir."

„Good, it's settled then. Mister Zabini, you and Miss Lovegood can work on the freezing and on the sleeping potion. Mister Malfoy, I have a special assignment for you, and after I explained his work to Mister Malfoy I'm going to work on the Draught of Confiusion with you Miss Weasley," said Snape. „Mister Malfoy, come over here."

Blaise started to explain the potion he would be working on to Luna. The blonde Ravenclaw was listening intensley.Draco went over to his professor and godfather, and they both began to talk about something, too soft for Ginny to hear what it was about.The girl was rather bored since she couldn't start brewing on her potion right now with Snape being occupied.

--

„Is the letter ready, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco nodded eagerly. „Sure Sir. Do you want to read it before I send it to my father?"

Snape shook his head. „No reason for that, I trust it that you are capable of writing a letter."

Draco grinned. „So I can send it off?"

„Do you have Hermes here or is he in the owlery?"

„He's here. I figured that in case we would have to send a letter it's better to have an owl down here."

„Good thinking Mr. Malfoy."

„Thank you Sir," answered Draco. He got up and left the potion lab, aware of the three people looking after him without having a clue about what he was doing.

„Return your attention to your potion Mr. Zabini," scolded Snape, sounding exactly like during potion class. Snape went to Ginny and handed her a list with ingredients. „Prepare those. When you are ready, call me and I'll tell you how you have to proceed."

Ginny nodded and watched the list. There was nothing too difficult on it.

--

About half an hour later Snape was rather surprised that Ginny hadn't come to him yet. Preparing those ingredients couldn't take her that long. But the professor had an idea what the girl was doing and decided to wait and observe Blaise's potion instead.

--

„Father answered," said Draco happily. „Here."

He handed Snape a letter bearing the Malfoy crest on top.

**_Draco,_**

**_you are sure that Dumbledore favours Potter and Grangers group? That is absolutley appalling. The old fool, always helping his precious Gryffindors. Talking about Gryffindors, that Weasley girl is in your group right? Don't let her ever forget that she is below you, blood-traitor and all. Even though she's a pureblood, with a muugle loving father like hers, she's basically muggle herself. _**

**_Now, back to the first question. I will talk to the school governors and request a meeting at Hogwarts. As you suggested we will invite both Potter and the mudblood to the meeting. Dumbledore won't favour anyone as long as I have something to say._**

**_Don't forget Draco, I expect you to win._**

**_Lucius_**

„He has such a kind way of signing his letters," said Draco when Snape had read everything. „Always with sooo much love."

A smirk crossed Snape's face. „You did well Draco," he told the boy. „I'll tell the others later, maybe we shouldn't allow Miss Weasley to read the letter, your father wasn't all polite about her."

„No, he definetly wasn't," agreed Draco. „How are the others with their potions? Hey, and why aren't you out there helping Ginny?"

Snape actually smiled. „Ginny hasn't asked for my help yet, I'm pretty sure she's trying to make the potion on her own."

„Will she manage?"

Snape shrugged. „Only if she pays attention really well. I gave her the correct recipe, but she has to make some adjustments."

„I could never do that."

„Oh yes, you could, you just don't care enough about your potion," objected Snape. „But Ginny... she's the most talented potion maker I ever thaught."

„You ever took an apprentice? I mean, I know a master can," said Draco. When talking to Snape in private it was talking to his godfather and not the professor. Draco enjoyed those rare private moments they could share.

„No one bothered applying," answered Snape smiling. „I think they were afraid of the greasy dungeon bat."

Draco chuckled silently. „Surely someone has tried? You are one of the worlds best potion masters."

„First of all, people are really afraid of me and my deatheater reputation. Secondly everyone knows that my expectations are above average. No potion student has completed my NEWTs class with an O. The best graduate with an A, and that is more than enough for other potion master to take them as apprentices."

„No one ever did?" asked Draco truly amazed.

Snape shook his head. „No. And I would only take someone as an apprentice who got an O."

„Ginny will get an O," said Draco smiling.

„She might," agreed Snape. „But than, can you see the girl as a brewer?"

Draco grinned. „More likely as a professional quidditch player. She's the best chaser the Gryffindor team has."

„Professor," called Blaise, disturbing their conversation. „We are ready."

Both Draco and Snape got up and entered the potion lab. Blaise and Luna had already filled their potion into clear glass vials. The liquid inside was dark blue. Blaise smiled relieved as Snape seemed to be pleased.

„Good work Mister Zabini, Miss Lovegood," congratulated the professor. „What about your potion Miss Weasley?"

Ginny looked up, she appeared flustered, her face red from the heat emerging from the cauldron. „Almost done Sir."

Snape looked into the cauldron and to his utter amazment the potion seemed completly right. „Did you follow the instructons exactly?"

Ginny shook her head. „No Sir. There were some things that didn't really make sense. I mean, like adding the lavender before the moon herb. Everyone knows that they would annul each others effect, and in that case there's no sense in adding them to the potion."

„I wouldn't have known that," whispered Blaise truly amazed.

„Good work Miss Weasley," congratulated Snape. Draco shot him an amused glance, the professor could simply not admit when he was really impressed.

„Now, Mister Malfoy, Miss Weasley, please apply Miss Weasleys potion where ever you like, and Miss Lovegood and Mister Zabini do the same with your potion."

Four studens eyed Snape carefully. „It's a rest day," said Ginny. „We aren't supposed to be out."

„No," answered Snape. „That's why you weren't sorted into Slytherin. Any ideas? Mister Zabini?"

Blaise grinned from ear to ear. „We aren't supposed to fight the others on a rest day. But there's no rule against preparing something for another day. Like tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N**: Here's the next one, sorry for the long waiting time. Hey, I would really like to get more reviews, could you do that? And please, if you have a good idea about the story, please tell me so. If I like it I'll include it.

**McFlyFan101**: Yeah I mean, after all she's his sister! But he'll forget that soon enough... :)

**00jade**: Snape's one of my favourit characters. Always liked the greasy bat from the dungeons. ;)

**miss devil's kiss**: Mhm, they can be soooo annoying from time to time.

**Oxymoron8**: Here you are, liked that with the potions? By the way, I really like your name: oxymoron.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Harry was walking up to Dumbledore's office and he was feeling kinda uneasy. He kept throwing glances over his shoulder, just to ensure that no one was following him. Just one or two days ago, Ferretboys team had managed to capture Harry's whole team, and after getting points for that accomplishment, they had allowed them to leave their common room. Harry's team had been on his way back into their own territory when they stepped into some greasy looking paste. Harry had thought that being captured by Malfoy was the worst, but now he knew better. This bloody paste had killed the connection between ones mind and ones feet. Their feet simply did exactly what they wanted to, and not what their owner told them. So they had found themselves wandering through the castle, followed by Malfoy's team. All members of Malfoy's team had been laughing and occasionally shooting spells and curses at them. Back in the common room, Ron was still trying to shrink his enlarged nose. That had been Ginny's doing, Ginny of all people. One could think she would go easy on her friends, especially on Harry, whom she had a crush on for ages. But no, she was just as vicious as those two Slytherins in her team.

To say Hermione was annoyed would be a clear understatement. She was fuming with anger whilst running up to Dumbledore's office. Her team had been in the last phase of inventing a new spell, and she had been called away. Hermione grinned. The spell was designed for a certain team, including Malferret. Just yesterday, Hermione's team had left the Ravenclaw common room and they'd been caught immediately with some kind of tracking device. Whilst they had been frozen, two of Malfoy's team snuck into the common room, changed the password and defended it for nearly two hours.

Cho Chang was on her way to Dumbledore's office. She had no idea why she had been called there, but did fear appearing there non the less. The once beautiful asian girl was looking completely different then normally. Her long and dark straight hair was now short, curly and fair, her eyes were muddy coloured. She was a bit smaller then before and she was pretty much sure that she had gained weight. But then, this could be a typically girly complex. Cho hadn't noticed when her appearance had changed, but a huge sign had been floating above her head for the last 24 hours, saying: "This was brought to you by Shadow!" And no one had found a counter for the glamours that had been spelled on her.

Draco grinned. Only because no one could see him, because if, he would have smirked. Those last two days had been especially productive for him and his team, they had managed to curse everyone else, without being attacked once. Now, he was on his way to Dumbledore's office, as, he was sure, every other team leader. Lucius Malfoy had flowed to Hogwarts about an hour ago, and Dumbledore had requested the presence of all team leaders when discussing the matter of favouring.

"Protego!"

"Stupefy!"

"Reducto!"

"Stop it's just, Protego!"

Draco ducked under a stunning spell. "Hey!" he cried and everyone looked at him. 'Bad idea' thought Draco grimly. "We all have to be here, so stop hexing!"

Three faces looked at him, then at each other and Draco new he was in big trouble.

"Stupor!"

"Petrificus totalus!"  
"Inflamare!"

Those three spells were released at once, and even though Draco successfully cast a Protego before on of the spells hit, three of them were too strong for his shield. He was thrown through the air and hit a wall behind him with force.

Dumbledore appeared and looked around. "Five points for each team except Shadow for overpowering a team leader" announced the Professor. "Now get in here, you too Mr. Malfoy."

When Draco didn't move or answer, Dumbledore got a bit concerned. After checking the boys pulse he sighted. "You hit him a bit too hard" said the old Professor. He cast a complicated sounding charm and Draco simply disappeared.

"No favouring right, Dumbledore?" snarled a cold voice, and Malfoy Sr. stepped through the door. "I think we have much to discuss."

--

"Hush, Draco."

"Head hurts," murmured the boy silently.

"No wonder. You were hit by three curses at once."

"Where am I?"

"Back in the common room, Dumbledore charmed you back," explained Ginny. "You know it was pretty nasty what they did to you."

"You saw all of it?" Draco tried to get up, but his head ached ways too much.

Ginny chuckled slightly. "Sure I did. I was following you, like we decided."

"And the other portraits? They were nice?"

"Yup" said Ginny happily.

Draco looked at her and smiled. Ginny had surprised them all when she discovered a spell that allowed a person to travel through the portraits, like the paintings did. But those people inside the paintings were quite choosey, Ginny was the only one they liked enough to grant her entrance into their portraits. Whenever Blaise or Draco tried to do so, they were pushed out immediately after casting the spell. Luna didn't even try to do so, she said that it was invading the portraits private space and that they had no right to do so.

"Where are Blaise and Luna?"

"Causing mayhem," grinned Ginny.

Draco gave her an odd look. "Dumbledore told us not to do anything."

Ginny just shrugged. "Yeah and he said that every team leader would be present today. You aren't. So we give a damn about what Dumbledore says and do whatever we want to do. Besides, in war, there's no one giving orders to both sides, like Dumbledore does here."

"Whose idea was that?"

Ginny blushed a little. "Well, mine actually."

"You would have been a good Slytherin" said Draco and Ginny knew that this was a huge compliment.

Ginny said something but Draco didn't hear her words. He was looking at the young redhead and studied her carefully. She had grown into a real beauty over the last summer. And she appeared so fresh and unspoiled, not like all those girls in Slytherin that liked to throw themselves at anyone near. Here eyes had that warm hazelnut colour, her long dark red hair looked like living fire, and even her pale skin with all those freckles was something unique.

"… so what do you think?"

"Huh?" asked Draco, suddenly caught off guard.

Ginny giggled a bit. "I said, since Blaise and Luna are off in the castle and you're not capable of doing much, what do you think about watching a movie."

"A movie?"

"Yeah you know, what that is don't you?"

"Sure I do." Against popular belief, wizards new what movies were, theirs were just a bit different from normal muggle movies. In a wizard movie the story could be changed if the viewers wanted it to. One could say something like: "I don't want him to be killed." Then, the actors would change the story immediately. "I think it's a brilliant idea."

Ginny nodded happily. A flick of her wand later a huge screen appeared.

"I'll choose the film!" Draco was as eager as a little child, nearly bouncing of joy.

"Sure, go ahead," answered Ginny. She knew that Draco hadn't seen many films, because his father thought it a waste of time.

Draco got up and offered Ginny a place on the sofa.

--

"Hey guys, we…"

"Hush, Blaise!"

"What's…?"

"Aren't they cute," giggled Luna quietly.

"Well, yeah," agreed Blaise.

Ginny and Draco were both asleep, Ginny being cuddled up in Dracos Arms, her head lying on his chest. Both looked so peacefully, that neither Blaise nor Luna could wake them up.

"I think we missed something here" stated Blaise quietly.

"Shhh, you'll wake them" whispered Luna.

Ginny stirred a bit in her sleep, causing Draco to wake up. At first the boy was a bit perplexed when he saw waves of red hair sprawled over his chest, but then a silly smile appeared on his face. He raised his hand and brushed some of the hair away. Ginny sighted and snuggled a bit closer.

"Nice one mate!"

It took all of his self-control not to jump or yell in surprise. "Blaise, Luna. When have you come?"

"Just mere seconds ago mate. So what's that with you and our lovely she-weasel here?" asked Blaise.

"I don't know," admitted Draco after some seconds. "But I think I'd like to go back to sleep."

"Sure, no problem, we'll leave. Blaise you're coming? Blaise?" asked Luna.

"What? Oh yeah, good night Draco!"

Draco sighted. He could wake Ginny and get her to sleep somewhere comfortable, but he honestly didn't want to let go of her. He carefully shifted into a more comfortable position, embraced Ginny and went back to sleep.

--

A/N: Sorry that it took me so long. Hope you've enjoyed it. Please REVIEW, please? And, don't forget, If you have any ideas, don't be shy and tell me please.

00jade: I think everyone can be a true Slytherin... one just has to try 

Sympathetic Me: There wasn't much pranking in here, but did you like what they did to Harry, Hermione and Cho?

miss devil's kiss: Thanks, I'm sure I'll appreciate whatever you'll tell me.

McFlyFan101: Thanks a lot, hope you liked this one too.

oxymoron8: Hm, yeah Dobby and Winky. I'll think about that. They haven't ganged up on them again, but I fear something like that might happen again.


End file.
